I've Always Loved You
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Annabelle Fay has decided to move in with her sister Daisy Buchanan. So what happens when she runs into Jay Gatsby? And remembers there times together (In this story instead of the Daisy Gatsby flashbacks they're those but with my OC annabelle Daisy's sister it changes the chain of events that occur in the movie and the book.)
1. Welcome Home

I smiled as my train entered the station I would be seeing my sister again. I hadn't seen Daisy in five years and I missed her dearly. I arrived and was ambushed by a hug.

"Oh welcome to Manhattan my dear sissy!" Daisy said.

"I've missed you Daisy." I replied and we got into the coupe.

"How's Louisville? Do they miss me? How are mother and father?"

"As usual pushing me to get married. I'm just not ready yet Daisy. But you are deeply missed."

"Oh I'm just paralyzed with happiness but I hate to say that plans have changed. Our dear cousin Nick needs some company so I said you'd be staying with him instead." She said.

"Oh well I'm sure Nicky misses me as much as you do."

"Good because we're late."

"Afternoon Annabelle."Tom said finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Afternoon Tom how is that niece of mine?" I asked.

"Pammy is perfect. Sorry you're not staying with us."

"That's alright Tom I'll be right as rain at Nick's." The drive was beautiful but I couldn't help but feel there were secrets between the two of them now. I hadn't seen my sister in five years what had happened in the lack of my presence?


	2. We're Going To a Party

The drive got cut short when we landed at nicks house on West Egg. I grabbed my bags and lugged them to the porch.

"We'll see you later darling." Daisy said and then whirled off back to her glamorous life.

"Anna how great to see you!" I heard behind me and turned around to see my beloved cousin Nick.

"It's great to see you Nicky and thank you for letting me stay with you." I replied.

"It's no problem at all." We walked inside and Nick showed me his guest room and I settled down. Lounging into the bed.

"Well then what shall we do tonight?" I asked.

"Well actually I'm invited to a party would you like to come?"

"I would love too! What better way to celebrate my move?"

"Well then get ready we're going to a party." He said and I squealed I was actually going to a party that wouldn't be drab with tons of old aristocrats.


	3. Gatsby?

I couldn't wait for the party I wore an extravagant silver and gold fringed dress.

"Anna are you ready?" Nick called upstairs.

"Why yes Nick I'm ready!" I replied and walked downstairs.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Nick now let's go!" We walked over to the extravagant house and almost immediately I ran into Jordan.

"Jordan Baker as I live and breathe." I said and the shock on her face was priceless.

"Belle!" She shouted and hugged me.

"I've missed you! How's golfing?"

"Amazing as usual and I'm on a magazine cover!"

"Oh I saw you and Daisy are quite the talk in Louisville."

"Besides them talking about when you'll get married?"

"Always. I'm gonna walk around see the sights."

"Alright we should go to tea tomorrow!"

"I agree." I said and walked off running into somebody. "I am so sorry sir." I said and looked up to a face I never thought I would see again.

"Annabelle?" He said.

"Jay? Is it really you? After five years?"

"It is Belle I thought I'd never see you again. I heard from Jordan you were moving in with your sister. I never thought I'd..."

"It's alright Jay we're here now that's all that matters." I said and kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Come have lunch with me sometime just call. I must be going." He said and kissed my hand.

"I will it was lovely seeing you again Jay."

"It was lovely seeing you Belle." For the first time in five years I felt whole again.


	4. The Story

I found Nick later and we went home.

"So did you meet Gatsby?" He asked me.

"Actually yes we knew each other once before." I replied as we got into the door.

"How?"

"It's a long story Nick."

"I'd like to know."

"Alright I'll tell you sit down."

"It was five years ago this November. He was one of the soldier's at camp taylor and our parents invited them over and entertained. We were smitten with each other from the moment we saw each other. That night he kissed me and I fell in love. Shortly he had to go back and I wrote everyday. Daisy loved seeing me happy as she was getting married to Tom. I got a letter the day of her wedding saying that Jay was going to find me one day after he got rich he thought I wouldn't want him dirt poor but I would've wanted him anyway. Rich or Poor. Handsome or ugly and tonight I found that love again Nick."

"That's marvelous. I'm happy for you Anna."

"I'm happy too nick I've finally found my happiness again." I said smiling and going outside to the backyard. I looked up and saw Gatsby looking at me through his window. I blew a kiss to him. "Goodnight my love." I whispered and he blew a kiss back. It was one of the greatest night's of my life.


	5. Lunch Date

The next day Jay called me.

"Hello? Yes Gatsby she's here." Nick said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch a sort of date perhaps." He said.

"I would love that Jay just let me get dressed and I'll meet you."

"Nonsense I'll pick you up."

"Alright." I replied and hung up the phone. I went and decided on a dress and went downstairs. Jay was waiting for me at the bottom of them in a white suit.

"You look gorgeous Belle." He said and I blushed.

"Thank you Jay let's go. We'll be back later Nick." I said as we walked out.

"Yes indeed Old Sport." Jay said and we walked out into his bright yellow car. We went to a beautiful outdoor restaurant in Manhattan. We talked and talked and then I finally asked the question.

"Why didn't you come back right away? I would've loved you either way you didn't need to be rich for me." I said.

"I wanted to be able to give you anything you could ever possibly want Belle. I waited to find you until I could." He replied I took his large hand in my small petite one.

"I didn't want to wait as soon as you got home from the war I would've married you right away."

"Would you still want to?"

"I would love to be Gatsby. I've always wanted to."

"Then it's settled we'll get married as soon as we can and have a giant wedding at the house in West Egg." I smiled Jay always had such large dreams.


	6. I'll Make You Love Me

When I got home I was smitten and Nick could see it in my eyes.

"Tom called Daisy wishes to see you terribly." He said.

"She does can I borrow you're car to drive over?" I asked.

"Sure just bring it back in one piece."

"I'm not that bad of a driver Nick!" I joked and got into his car. I drove to Daisy's mansion and walked inside. "Daisy where are you?" I asked aloud.

"She's not here." I turned around and saw Tom.

"Tom don't scare me like that! But then why did you call saying Daisy wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to see you my dear see five years ago it should've been you I married."

"What?"

"I do believe so you're so perfect Annabelle and Daisy she's so I don't know different." He went to caress my cheek and I slapped his hand.

"Don't even think about that. She's my sister and I would never love you." I replied.

"You don't have the strength to fight me though." He said and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked and tried to fight against him.

"Tom Buchanan you put me down!" I screamed and he did throwing me onto a bed.

"You're wrong you love me! I'll make you love me!" He shouted and pushed my skirt up.

"No Tom don't please." I cried abut it was too late the more I fought the more he hurt me and I was hurt worse than ever imagined I could be hurt. After he left I ran to the only place I felt safe Jay's arms.


	7. I'll Kill Him!

Gatsby's POV

I smiled as I got home I had had a beautiful date with a beautiful girl whom I loved. She even said she'd be mine. Suddenly my butler came to the door.

"Sir miss Fay is here to see you." He said and opened the door to reveal a crying torn Annabelle with a ripped bloody dress.

"Annabelle what happened to you?" I asked and she collapsed into my arms crying.

Annabelle's POV

I couldn't handle it standing there waiting for Jay but I did when those doors opened I saw his worried expression.

"Annabelle what happened to you?"He asked and I couldn't answer I still hadn't come to grips with what happened. I collapsed into his arms crying he stood there and cradled me.

"T-tom h-he..." I fought to get the words out.

"He did what Belle?" Jay asked me.

"He raped me Jay." I said and started crying into his arms.

"I'll kill him!" He shouted and I wanted him to stop.

"No Jay let the police handle it I can't do it. Would you call them please?" I asked.

"Yes let me just take you upstairs so you can rest and I'll call them."

"Thank you." I said and he carried me upstairs and set me down on his bed covering me with a blanket. I felt safe with Jay there he was my night in shining armor.


	8. More Questions

By the time I awoke after Jay let me rest I was surrounded by him the commissioner.

"Annabelle I did everything you asked my to my dear the commissioner just want you to answer some questions." Jay told me and I nodded.

"Is it alright if I just nod or shake my head I don't really feel like talking right now." I said dryly. I felt that if I tried to talk I would cry.

"That's alright miss. We'll start with the questions now if you don't mind." The commissioner replied and nodded to signal him to start.

"So you were raped?" He asked and I nodded. "And you say by Tom Buchanan you're brother in law?" I nodded. "Could you describe to us what happened?" I shook my head I wasn't ready to relive it.

"Annabelle darling he's never going to hurt you again or Daisy or her daughter if you tell them what happened." Jay said and I nodded and began to tell the story.

"And he said he would make me love him. I begged him not to but he did and once he left I ran here to Jay." I said tears falling as I told my story. Jay rubbed my back and held me close to try to comfort me.

"Alright thank you miss we have everything we need to arrest Mr. Buchanan." The commissioner said.

"Thank you." I said and they all left leaving me except for Jay.

"He'll never hurt you again. I'll have one of the maids bring you something to eat. Just rest Belle." He said and got up.

"Jay?" I asked.

"What Belle?"

"Stay with me please?" I asked and he did. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep feeling safe in his arms.


	9. I Can't Believe You!

The next day Jay and I were invited to Nick's. He wanted to know if I was okay. I got up and dress was laid out for me with a note.

'Belle,  
I didn't know when you'd be awake so I had one of my staff go get you something to wear. I hope you like it.  
-Jay'

I smiled and put on the dress. I walked downstairs to see Jay waiting in the driveway. we could walk to Nick's obviously.

"Are you ready Belle?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied and we walked over hand in hand and I was greeted with a slap from Daisy.

"I can't believe you! How could you disgrace my family like that?! It's all over the papers wealthy Tom Buchanan rapes sister in law!" She shouted.

"Well I'm sorry Daisy it's not like I wanted to and he could've hurt you next! Or Pammy!" I replied.

"I.. maybe you're right I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah I care about you Daisy I tried to fight him off I did. I could've been killed but all you care about is your reputation?"

"I'm sorry dear sissy. I was wrong. I love you dearly." I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Daisy."I replied maybe things would get better.

"So Sissy you must tell me who this beau of your's is." She said pointing at Jay.

"This Daisy is Jay Gatsby. You don't remember? We met at one of the parties mother threw for the camp Taylor officers." I replied.

"Well it's lovely to meet you and I'm pleased you make my sister happy." She said to him shaking his hand.

"It's and honor ma'am that I'm glad that I can uphold." He said and kissed her hand. Things would be alright.


	10. I D-don't Know

*2 months later*

I was finally recovered and we decided to throw one of the biggest parties Jay has ever thrown. I looked fabulous and so did Jay.

"Are you ready Belle?"Jay aske wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course." I replied and got a pain in my stomach I put a hand on my abdomen.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jay let's go to the guests." I said and we walked out it was truly one of his most beautiful more extravagant parties.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me.

"Of course." I replied and wrapped my arms around his neck swaying to the music until I got another pain in my stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay Belle?" Jay asked me.

"I don't k-know." I replied and my eyes rolled back and I fainted.

Gatsby's POV

I was worried for Annabelle she kept having pains.

"Are you sure you're okay Belle?" I asked.

"I don't k-know." She replied and fainted into my arms. Nick, Daisy and Jordan were walking by and ran towards us.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"I don't know she just fainted. She needs a doctor. Jordan go call one." I replied.

"Jay a doctor isn't going to be able to get through this crowd." She said.

"Let's get her to my place I'll call one there."Nick said and I carried her over to the cottage. She just had to be okay. I don't know what I would do without her.


	11. She's Alright

Gatsby's POV

I paced back and forth waiting for news. I wanted Annabelle to be okay I needed Annabelle to be okay. Suddenly the doctor came downstairs.

"She's going to be alright. She was with child she was miscarrying. You're a lucky man most woman don't survive that. She needs time to heal so she'll be on some medication and bed rest for a month."He said.

"Could I take her back home? I live right next door." I asked.

"As long as you're careful son she can't be moved after that."

"Alright thank you doctor I'll pay the bill right away."

"It's not a problem ."

"Thank you." I said and went upstairs Annabelle was sleeping blissfully. I gently picked her up and walked her home. She was okay that was all that mattered.

"Are you sure you're alright Jay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine Old sport as long as she's fine." I replied and laid her down in our bedroom. As soon as she was fully recovered I would marry her this I swear.


	12. Wedding

*1 month later*

I was finally recovered and was able to have my wedding to Jay. And the palace I called his house looked beautiful.

"Let's go darling it's your wedding day." Daisy said waking me up. Jay stayed at Nick's last night.

"It's finally here Daisy I'm going to be Annabelle Gatsby." I replied getting out of bed and towards my closet. I took out my dress and Daisy did my hair and makeup. I looked beautiful. We were having a beautiful fall wedding and I was ready.

"You look gorgeous Annabelle. This is it. But there's just one more thing." She said and placed my veil on my head. My sister was also my maid of honor and Jordan was my bridesmaid. Nick was Jay's best man but now it was time.

"I'm ready Daisy it's time." I said and she escorted me downstairs to Jay's ballroom turned chapel for our event. Ewing was in the loft ready to play the march. Daisy went to Nick and told him he nodded to Ewing and he played. Jordan walked down and then Nick walked down with Daisy. Then it was time for me.

I walked and as I saw Jay I smiled this was really it.

*skip the wedding ceremony*

That was it I was finally and we were having a giant party to celebrate. I changed into a shorter dress. It was time to party.


	13. I'm So Happy

I ran to Jay after I changed.

"We did it we're finally married." I said and hugged and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're happy Belle It makes me smile." He replied.

"I'm happy too so happy Jay I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm glad I love you so much Belle and we can do so much together now. It's all us."

"I agree I've always loved you Jay and when you sent me that letter the day of Daisy's wedding I was sad that you didn't come back for me. I would've married you without all of this. I love you no matter what. Rich or Poor. I love you Jay." I was crying but he wiped away my tears.

"That's enough crying I realize now that you would've accepted me and I've always loved you too Belle my dear sweet Belle. I knew from the moment in your parent's greenhouse five years ago."

"I love you so much Jay."

"I love you too my dear sweet Belle and I always will."

The End


End file.
